Dalton Academy: A New Normal
by muffin-stealing-ninja
Summary: So longstoryshort Kurt's world gets turned upside down when he meets the principal of Dalton Academy, who offers him a place at the school. Now Kurt Has to adapt to a life full of acceptance, love, pranks, friends and fun. Klaine, Niff, Wevid Bromance and all them warblers. Bryan and David are a certain someones parents as well. 3rd Genre would be hurt and comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**If you didnt guess it this is a Glee/new normal Cross over :)**

**Dalton AU. Just AU, Lots of AU  
Bryan and David have a Son who goes to Dalton Blaine Devon Anderson  
Burt is not Kurt's father, He's the principal of Dalton. Kurt's father is Paul and is neglectful and never there.**

**so long story short Kurt's world gets turned upside down when the principal of Dalton shows kindness to him **

**oh and also Klaine, and warbler shenanigans **

**oh and if you don't understand some of the lingo I'm sorry! I'm from New Zealand! And we speak differently sometimes.**

**I DONT OWN GLEE OR THE NEW NORMAL! If I did my name would be Ryan Murphy...**

**and Klaine would be together? :)**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter one **

If you asked Bryan and David 20 years ago what their future would hold, they might have said a perfect life together just the two of them with marriage equality in every state in America. Successful jobs that brought in the money living in LA in a beautiful house... boy how different things were.

20 years later found the doctor and fashion designer living in Lima Ohio, not LA, they still had a beautiful house and they were bringing in the money like they wanted. Marriage equality was you know getting there but the biggest and best change in their life was their son, Blaine Devon Anderson who was now 17.

Blaine was the biological son of David so he had his hair, eyes and height. They surrogate that carried Blaine for the nine months was there close friend Goldie Clemmons a lovely woman who had been friend with the couple for a long time and lived in their guest house because she really had no where else to go and it was the least that the Anderson men could do for the woman who carried Blaine for nine months.

The Anderson men saw no problem with telling Blaine who his biological mother was when he asked at age 11 as Goldie had babysat for the Anderson men on many occasions. Blaine embraced this information and sat down and had a chat with Goldie about how they both felt towards each other and worked everything out. Nothing really changed to Blaine he still called called her Aunt Goldie and Blaine and Goldie didn't really see that changing.

Goldie and the Anderson have had a good life. They were all very open with each other, did family thing and all that jazz. When Blaine was 13 he came out to his family and they just hugged him and told him there's nothing wrong with that and they love him but some people are small minded and don't understand that its not a choice.

Blaine found this out when he was 15 at the Sadie Hawkins dance in his freshman year. Him and his best friend Jackson decided to go as friends because they were both openly out and proud. They did not however think that on that night that they would get beat within an inch of their lives.

Blaine didn't ever see Jackson after the whole ordeal, his parents had sent him to England to his grandparents to finish up his schooling there and Blaine couldn't blame them for trying to keep their boy safe.

2 weeks Blaine was in the hospital and it would have been more if David was not a Doctor who could take care of Blaine from home. When he had recovered from most of his injury's he went back to school. His dads pulled him out of McKinley high and sent him to Dalton Academy I private school with a zero tolerance bulling policy that was in forced.

"Dalton has been so good for our boy David! He's only been there a month and he's already in the warblers, made some really nice friends and is doing really well academically" Bryan said one night when they were curled up on the couch after Blaine had retired to his room with a smile on his face.

"Yes it has been good for him but I really wish we had sent him there in the first place then he wouldn't have to have gone through all the bullying at McKinley" David Sighed resting his head on his partners shoulder.

Now two year later Blaine was in his junior year at Dalton head of student council lead man of the warblers Captain of the fencing team and had the highest GPA in the school. Bryan and David had never been so Proud and Blaine was just thankful for loving parents who were always there for him no matter what and supported him in every way possible.

The same thing could not be said for Kurt

* * *

Kurt's life was a full blown mess everything went downhill from the age of eight when his mother died. Kurt's mother was his everything, he never made friends at school because no one wanted to be friends with him, the kids were just mean the boys told him to play with the girls because he was one, but the girls didn't want to have anything to do with boys. So Kurt just stopped trying, he had his mom and that's all he needed.

Then the accident happened. On his 8th birthday, they were coming back from having a nice dinner out when a car ran a red light and smashed into the drivers side of their vehicle killing Elizabeth instantly.

Kurt was taken to hospital because in the accident he somehow managed to break his arm and get a rather nasty cut on the side of his head. He was taken care of by a nice doctor, someone called David who even stayed with him while they tried to find his father.

Kurt's Father was a big rich businessman who traveled all over the world. When he got a call asking him to come back to Lima he wasn't to pleased How was he going to look after his son and continue his own life?

He somehow managed and as soon as Kurt was 11 he was back traveling on business leaving Kurt to fend for himself, he had a bank account with money in it so that was no issue and to be honest this is how Kurt liked it him and his father didn't get on.

As the years went by Kurt had built up a friendship with his neighbor her name was Carole Hudson she reminded Kurt of his mom because she was so kind and gentle unlike her son Finn who was a complete ass and went to the same school as Kurt.

High School life for Kurt was horrendous just like before he had no friends and didn't fit in but only this time he didn't have his best friend waiting when he came home. Things started to get violent too, Dumpster dives, locker slams, slushie facials, the name calling. The list goes on. Everyday he would come home covered in bruises and be in more pain then the day before.

The day before his 16th birthday Carole invited him over for dinner saying she wanted him to meet someone . Kurt had come out to Carole when he was 14 and she just smiled and said she already knew. So with the promise of Finn not being there he went.

And that's where he met the principal of Dalton Academy.

Burt O'Malley.

Burt O'Malley was a smart man, he knew about public schools and was appalled when Carole told him about Kurt's situation. So appalled that he wanted to meet said boy himself to see how much damage public school had caused. After a lovely meal the two men sat down and Kurt opened up about everything and Burt listened. And after everything he was told Burt swore to himself that he would get this boy to Dalton.

As they parted ways Burt told Kurt that he was welcome to come to Dalton and chat any time. With that he left on a mission to locate Kurt's Father and to let Kurt transfer.

that task was in some ways easy and hard.

Easy because locating someone relatively well known is quite a simple task, Hard because getting hold of someone rather important was rather frustrating.

But never the less Burt tried his hardest and sometimes perseverance works.

The next Afternoon Burt received a call.

"Who the hell is this and whats so important that you need to ring me constantly?" Paul Growled down the phone

"Good afternoon Sir." Burt said calmly "I'm Burt O'Malley, I'm the principal of Dalton Academy for boys, I want to talk to you about your son."

Without a pause Paul said "I thought that kid went to McKinley or some public school?"

"Well he does but I think he should transfer here, He's bored at McKinley and is bullied everyday-"

"So he's still a sissy even now- look I don't have time for this, I'm a busy man, Do what you want Mr O'Malley, I honestly don't care." and with that Paul hung up.

Burt sat there for a minute quite shocked. How could someone not care about their own son. He quickly composed himself and raced out to his car, pulling out of the gates he raced off to Lima to tell Kurt that he could transfer.

He expected him to still be at school so he went to Carole's and had coffee with her waiting for him to get home. Finn barged through the door at 4pm reporting that Karofsky and Amizo had broken Kurt's arm or something and that he was at the hospital and that he was off to Rachel's for a while.

Burt was Furious, this kid had already been through too much and now this on top of everything else?

Carole and Burt got in the car and drove to the hospital, breaking a few speed limits along the way.

Luckily Kurt was still in the waiting room sitting in a wheelchair with Emma Pillsbury the schools guidance councilor with his arm in a sling, his leg propped up on a chair and looking like he was on the verge of tears.

When Kurt spotted Carole and Burt he quickly relaxed, Burt talked to Emma while Carole sat down next to Kurt and drew him into a much needed hug.

As Emma left a nurse called Kurt's name so they all got up and followed her into a room where she told them to wait for the doctor who would be there in a minute.

From up on the bed Kurt sighed "Happy Birthday to me! another one spent in the hospital"

Burt and Carole look at each other about to tell him that he can transfer schools when the doctor walked in.

"Hello! My name is David and I'll be your doctor today, oh hey Burt!" David exclaimed happily shaking hands with the man. "Now I know that neither of you are Kurt's Parents so you can't really sign these but last time we tried to get hold of his father he wasn't pleased so I'm in a pickle... Anywho" David said turning to Kurt. "I've got your ex rays back from the nurse and your arm and leg are both definitely broken, so I shall plaster them up and you can be on your way, but how did this happen? Because they're rather nasty looking break if I do say so myself" Kurt visibly paled at this looking down at the floor as his eyes welled up.

"David, he goes to McKinley" Burt said gently, That's all it took for David to understand.

He got to work plastering Kurt's arm.

It took a good forty five minutes to plaster with Kurt choosing a purple casts all the time David was Gentle and looked at Kurt with concerned eyes, when they finished up David looked at Burt and said "You need to get him out that school, before things escalate anymore." to which Burt replied "Already done"

Kurt's head snapped up looking at Burt with big confused eyes "What did you just say? Whats going on?"

Carole smiled at him "You're transferring to Dalton honey."

David gave Burt a knowing look and turned to Kurt who had a look of complete shock on his face. "Well, come back here in 6 weeks and we can take those things off , you are free to go, Oh and Happy Birthday Kurt!"

He said before walking out.

"Do I really get to go to Dalton?" Kurt whispered Burt with big pleading eyes.

"You sure do kiddo, I got hold of your dad and bluntly put said he didn't care so you never have to set foot into that school again, I'll go see the principal tomorrow and empty your locker for you but right now what do you say we go out and celebrate hmm?"

Kurt could not be happier.

* * *

David got home just in time for dinner. When asked how his day was David told Bryan that Blaine might have a new friend in the next few days...

**DUN DUN DUN! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

** Welcome to Dalton Academy**

That's the first thing Kurt saw approaching the school on Friday around midday, a big navy blue sign. The drive had taken two hours and Kurt was thankful to Carole for driving him, if it wasn't for her he would have had to catch public transport, shuddering at the thought of sitting next to someone who smelled of sweat, he turned to look out the passenger side window as the school came into view.

Dalton was gorgeous, that's the only way to describe it. Driving through the gates a massive three story brick building with a Charcoal colored roof and many big windows came into view. It looked like it was out of a history book in Kurt's eyes and to say he was excited was an understatement.

As Carole slowed the car to a stop right at the turning point of the big roundabout the front doors opened and Burt strode out and down the stairs to meet them.

"Its nice to see the both of you again!" He said as he neared the car.

Kurt's door was open and he managed to swing himself around so he was facing the outside waiting for Carole to bring him his wheelchair.

"Hey Burt." Kurt said greeting the man with a handshake.

Carole came around the car with the wheelchair in front and both adults helped Kurt from the car and into the Chair.

Once he was settled and Burt grabbed his bags from in the boot of the car the three of them were off.

There was the stair case leading straight up to the door to the front but luckily they had a ramp off to the side of the stairs which Kurt was grateful for.

"Okay so considering that you cant really do anything by yourself because of your injuries I've put you with a roommate who understands what your going through so he can help you with getting around and whatnot, he's big on music and loves singing and he's also gay, you met one of his fathers the other day at the hospital, David Anderson"

All the while Kurt's mind was reeling so many questions were going through his head_ 'Who's my roommate? Will he be nice? What if he's a total jerk? Wait how does he understand? He likes music?! I hope he likes Broadway... Who am I kidding he's not gay... Plot twist, that was unexpected haha I'm rooming with a gay guy, oh god what if he's gorgeous?, I'm going to make a fool of myself, this should be fun. Wait a minute, Shut the fridge! My doctor was gay? As well no wonder he was so nice.'_

Snapping out of it Kurt realised that they had indeed gone through the front building and out the back heading towards the furthest of the four buildings.

He took a deep breath as he was pushed through the doors of his new home.

* * *

It was a normal Thursday for Blaine Anderson everything was as it usually was, his friends had taken over his room after warbler practice for a video game night. Blaine's room was a sort of hangout spot for him and his close warbler friends, although this was the warbler house and they had a common room with gaming consoles in, The five friends somehow decided that Blaine's room was there place because

1 - he had a room to himself

and

2 – his room was bigger then the other rooms and it was on the first floor because of Blaine's old injury's, so there was plenty of space to move around and the bathroom was bigger then normal with a walk in shower.

So when Blaine opened the door at 8 o'clock that night he was not expecting to see the principal of the school standing on the other side.

"Principal O'Malley! I'm not in trouble am I?" Blaine asked Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Relax Blaine." Burt Chuckled "I'm actually here to ask a pretty big favor."

Blaine cocked his head to the side waiting for the principal to continue.

"So the other week I met a kid from Lima, he goes to your old school, well he use to. I was over that way yesterday because I'm good friends with his neighbor, lovely lady she's pretty much all he's got, well anyway " Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Sir, what has any of this got to do with me?" Blaine asked.

"Well I was getting to that. Look, Blaine, he's like you, he's out and proud, has been for a while and you know what McKinley's like. Yesterday was his birthday and he ended up in hospital with a broken arm and leg, so I got him out of there, he's coming here tomorrow but the thing is because of the state he's in he need help getting around and stuff, plus this room would be perfect for him and if anyone knows that it would be you! You dont have a roommate and you could say no by all means, so what i'm asking is would you consider becoming, well his friend-"

"I'll do it." Blaine said cutting him off. "He can be my roommate, i'll look after him, its the least I can do as a thank you for everything you've done for me."

Burt sighed in relief. "Okay. Great, fantastic! Thank you kiddo, i'll let you get back to your friends and he gets here at roughly midday tomorrow, so you have been excused from all of your classes tomorrow. Have a good night Blaine, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight sir!" Blaine said as he turned to go back inside.

Without looking Blaine opened the door and walked in not expecting to be bombarded with questions and strange looks

"Sooooooooo, getting a roommate are we?"

"and a gay one too."

"i smell a future crush."

"BETTER HIDE YOUR PORN MAGS BLAINE!" Jeff shouted over the top over the other three causing them all to crack up.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT HAVE PORN MAGS JEFF!" Blaine whined, rosey cheeks growing darker.

"Sure, sure my man, whatever helps you sleep at night." Jeff winked and turned back to the tv screen.

* * *

The next morning Blaine got up early, jumped in the shower, cleaned the whole room, did his hair. In that order and then went to the dining hall for breakfast. He sat down at his usual table with his friends with a smirk on his face.

"well losers, I hope you have fun in class today, i'll be chillaxing for most of the day."

"Yeah, whatever Blaine, talk it up, you just wait." Wes huffed in annoyance.

"I hope Trent steals all your hair products, and puts them on a tall, tall shelf." said Nick.

Blaine just poked his tongue out like a five year old and continued to eat his pancakes.

* * *

Entering the dorm building Kurt's jaw dropped the inside was just as fabulous as the outside. Like the front building this one was also three stories. The entry for the building was very spacious, square shaped with a staircase on the left hand side and a hallway leading somewhere on the right. The roof was high as the entry had no other levels, and you could see where each floor was because of the banisters. There was a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a door each on the left and right wall. The left door had a plaque on it saying that it was a study room and the right said it was a common room.

Kurt was more than confused when he was pushed to what looks like a cupboard under the stairs _'ummm what? So I'm going to live with harry potter, I knew he was gay! I CALLED THAT, wait hold up that's a cupboard! There is no way that's where the room is. Welp now he's opening the door... whhhhhhhhhattt?'_

Burt opened the what seemed like cupboard door and stepped aside to let Kurt and Carole through.

Kurt's eyes went wide as soon as he was inside.

'_WHAT IS THIS MAGIC'_

**BOOM!**

**So everything picks up in the next chapter and moves along from there I'm not really impressed with this one but that's one of the joys of trying to start a new story! Enjoy this! Or try to :) see you in two days lovelies BLAINE AND KURT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND CUTENESS AND SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS!**

**xxx**


End file.
